


4 Times Claire Winchester Threatened to Stuff Jack Winchester in the Washer and One Time She Did

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: A Supernatural Human AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 Times plus One, And Jack's too, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novaks Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Married, Cute, Fluffiness, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Pretty much an add on to the other fics in this series, revolving around Claire and Jack Winchester. (VERY fluffy, be warned)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak/Kaia Nieves (Minor), Gabriel/Sam Winchester (minor)
Series: A Supernatural Human AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	4 Times Claire Winchester Threatened to Stuff Jack Winchester in the Washer and One Time She Did

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of an add-on to My Baby, so you may have to read that first to understand the washer thing, just a heads up. Obsidian_Idiot gave me this idea, and I immediately knew exactly how I wanted to write this and had this finished in two hours flat. So... enjoy!

**1.**

“Get back here!” Dean jumped about three feet in the air when his daughter’s voice shrieked shrilly through the house. “Give it back, you little--”

“Language!” Castiel piped in from where he was sitting next to Dean, reading a book. He hadn’t even looked up. “Jack, give it back, whatever it is!”

“But it’s mine!” Jack protested as the ten-year-old skipped down the stairs, a black v-neck sweater clutched in his hands. “Tell her, Papa!” Castiel sighed, closing his book and leaning forward, holding out his hand. 

“Let me see it, so I can check whose it is.”

“Yes! Do that!” Claire flew down the stairs, coming to stand next to her little brother, glaring at him. “It’ll  _ prove _ that it’s mine!” Jack hesitated before he started to shake his head and back up.

“No thanks, I’m sure--”  “Jack, give your father the sweater,” Dean interjected, sighing and leaning his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Jack hesitated, looking from the faces of his dad to his papa to his older sister, who was cracking her knuckles menacingly and glaring at him with rage. He inched forward and gave the sweater to Cas, who flipped it over to look at the inside of the collar, which read  _ Claire Winchester _ . 

“It’s Claires,” He announced, giving the sweater to his sixteen-year-old. Claire laughed triumphantly and took the sweater, sticking her tongue out at Jack. Jack simply pouted and crossed his arms. “Okay Jackie, apologize to your sister.” Jack sighed, turning to look at his big sister.

“Fine. I’m very, very sorry Claire…” Jack began, Claire nodding and both Dean and Cas paying attention. “...that I walked in on you and Kaia Nieves making out on the couch.” All of the blood drained from Dean’s face, and Cas’ eyes widened.

“ _ What _ ?” They yelped simultaneously. Claire froze, and she seemed unsure if she should confront her parents or kill Jack. But Jack gave them a fleeting yet smug smile and fled upstairs. Claire turned around, giving her parents, who were scowling, an awkward smile. 

“So, I  _ may _ have tweaked the rules just a  _ little bit _ ,” She began but Dean interrupted. 

“We’ve told you, Claire,” He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No making out with Kaia on the couch, anyone can walk in.” He gave his daughter an exhausted look.

“But you guys do it all the time!” Claire protested. “In fact, once--”   


“Okay,” Cas cut in, obviously uncomfortable. “We’ll stay in our room, you’ll stay in your room. Deal?” He held out his hand and after a second Claire shook it.

“Deal. Now if you excuse me, I’ve gotta put Jack in the washer.” She kissed her parents each on the cheek, before running upstairs screeching, “Jack!”

**2.**

“Will Sam and Gabe be visiting soon?” Claire asked at dinner, twirling spaghetti on her fork. “I’m getting sugar withdrawals.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure if you said you missed them, they would love to come over,” He told her. Jack nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! We could make them another cake! Their anniversary’s next week, right?” He asked eagerly. Dean nodded, then paused.

“Well, maybe buy them a cake. I don’t think your dad wants to have to redo the kitchen wallpaper again,” He said. Cas nodded eagerly.

“That sounds good,” He agreed. Claire nodded, then pulled out her phone. 

“I’m gonna call them,” She announced. Knowing better than to argue, Cas and Dean just nodded. Jack scooted over to his sister to get a better look at the phone. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hey Claire, you’re on speaker.” Dean’s little brother’s voice rang through the dining room. Claire smiled.

“Hey Uncle Sam, Uncle Gabe! How’re you guys?” She asked, voice chipper. On the other line, there were murmurs, then Sam’s suspicious voice spoke.

“What did you do?” He asked, worried. Claire made an insulted face. 

“Nothing! Why would you think--”

“She made out with Kaia on the couch, Uncle Sam!” Jack yelled over Claire’s shoulder. “On the couch!” Claire shrieked at her younger brother before grabbing his neck in a headlock, making Cas yelp and jump up to aid his son, and Dean quickly grabbing Claire’s phone.

“Heya Sammy!” He told his younger brother, yelling over his husband and kids. “Mind if I call you later tonight?” On the other end of the line, Dean could hear Gabriel laughing. 

“That sounds good, Dean,” His brother told him, laughter in his tone. “Talk to you later.” With that Dean hung the phone up and leaped over to help his husband save Jack, who had the look of a man that screwed up greatly. After a second of struggling, they managed to separate brother and sister, and Claire pointed a furious finger at Jack.

“I swear to god I’m gonna stuff you in the washer, you little son of a--” She was interrupted by Cas, who was clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. Once everyone had shut up, he pointed at the table.

“Sit down,” He ordered, blue eyes stormy. Everyone was quick to oblige. A pissed off Cas is not one to be reckoned with. “We are going to eat now. But first, we already figured it out with Claire,  _ Jack _ , so quit bringing it up. If this is about the sweater and if you have enough money to buy it, after school we can swing by Target and get you one.  _ Okay _ ?” He asked, jaw tight. Dean grinned at his husband.

“That sounds good.” Jack agreed, picking up his fork. “Thank you, Papa.” Claire huffed and crossed her arms.

“I’m still gonna stuff the little punk in the washer.”

**3.**

Jack yawned, stretching out as he leaned into his older sister, head resting on her shoulder. Claire looked down at him, smiling softly at the half-asleep kid. She in turn was curled into Dean, who had his arms wrapped around both kids. Buffy the Vampire Slayer played on the TV, and all three diverted their attention to the screen. Cas came in a second later holding four mugs, and he placed them on the coffee table before curling into his husband’s other side, sighing.

Each family member reached forward and grabbed a mug, Dean and the kids murmuring a soft thank you to Cas, who simply smiled, eyes on the TV. Everything was silent except for the buzz of the television when Jack spoke.

“I’m sorry for taking your sweater, Claire,” He muttered. Claire simply grinned, shrugging so her hair fell into his face. 

“Water under the bridge, kiddo,” Dean and Cas smiled at each other. It was silent for maybe another ten minutes before Jack spoke again.

“Hey, Claire?”

“Yeah, Jackie?” Jack giggled.

“I’m sitting in your makeout spot.” Claire simply laughed with him, taking another sip from her mug.

“Be careful, I may put you in the washer.”

**4.**

Jack walked quickly out of the school, blinking back tears as he hiked his backpack even higher up on his back. 

“Jack! Hey, Jackie!” He heard his sister yell behind him, jogging down from the high school she went to, just up the road. He slowed down, allowing her to jog up to him. She put her arm around his shoulders, looking down at him worriedly. “What’s wrong?” Jack sniffled and shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” he told her. Claire didn’t buy it.

“Uh-huh, what happened?” Jack simply shrugged, looking hesitantly over to a pack of kids that were hanging out in the shade next to the high school, laughing. Claire picked up on his misery immediately and scowled, crossing her arms. “What’d those sonsabitches tell you?” Jack shrugged again.

“Nothing.”

“Jack,” Claire warned. “Tell me.” Jack swallowed, throat tasting like sawdust.

“Just… not very nice things about Dad and Papa, s’all,” He said softly, avoiding his older sister’s eyes. Claire scowled, briefly hugging him and then heading off towards the kids, only stopped by Jack’s hand on her jacket sleeve. “Wait! Where are you going?” He asked, worried. Claire simply gently removed his hand before stomping off. 

“To kick their asses.”

“Wait! Claire--” Jack began, looking alarmed before sighing. “And off she goes.” He moved and leaned awkwardly against the thick trunk of a tree, watching from a distance as Claire talked to the kids. “This isn’t gonna end well,” He muttered to himself.

And it didn’t, seeing as a minute later Claire had swung her fist, hitting one of the laughing kids dead-on in the nose, and a nauseating crack sound echoed around campus. Without looking back, Claire strolled back to her younger brother, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her over to the road, where they waited for Cas to pick them up. “C’mon, kid,” She muttered, glancing over at the kids angrily. Jack stared at her, mouth wide open.

“You’re gonna get grounded!” He said, slightly awed. Claire simply shrugged.

“Just don’t tell,” She told him, before holding up a finger. “But be warned, if you do, I may have to put you in the washer.”

**+1**

“Shh!” Claire warned her younger brother, pressing a finger to her lips. “You’re gonna get us caught!” Jack just giggled even more.

“I can’t help it! He’s gonna be so freaked!” He managed to get out, slightly pink from laughing. 

“Yeah, but he won’t be if we get caught, so hush!” Claire scolded him. Jack pantomimed zipping his lips and nodding. Claire nodded back. “Okay, c’mere.” She opened the top to their washer, then clasped her hands to make a step stool for Jack. The ten-year-old bounced over to her, still grinning like a maniac. 

He stepped on her hands and carefully squished himself into the washer. “You good?” Claire whispered, and Jack gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and then grabbed the note from her pocket along with a rock, using the rock to close the dryer but keep a crack of it open for air and then smoothed the note over the top of the washer. “I’ll be back in no more than ten minutes, just wait.”

\--------------------------------------

Castiel yawned, stretching as he made his way downstairs, laundry basket balanced on one hip. He ran into Claire on the way down and smiled at her. “Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up so early?” He asked. Claire simply shrugged, smiling.

“Just couldn’t sleep. Here Papa, let me help with that.” She took the basket from Cas, leading him to the laundry room. “Where’s dad?”

“Still asleep,” He told her, walking into the laundry room. “Why? Is everything--  _ oh my god _ !” The last line was shrieked, and Cas jumped about six feet in the air when he opened the washer, finding his son crammed inside. On top of the washer door, there was the note Claire had written.

_ I warned you. _

“Claire Novak-Winchester!” Cas yelped, hand over his heart. “What in the holy hell--” He was interrupted by his husband, who had pretty much leaped down the stairs when Cas had screamed.

“Cas! What’s…” He trailed off, eyes going from Castiel, who was leaning against the wall of the laundry room, white as a ghost, to his children, roaring of laughter, one of which was squishing himself out of the washer. “For god’s sake,” he muttered, going to lean next to Cas, which just made Claire and Jack laugh more. Claire high-fived her brother, grinning.

“Told ya I’d put him in the washer,” She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, and if you have any prompt ideas for this series, feel free to let me know!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
